Las aventuras de los Black en la escuela militar
by Eggdrasil
Summary: Luego de protagonizar un megaescándalo, Sirius, Bellatrix y Andrómeda son enviados por su abuelo a la escuela militarmuggle. ¿Qué aventuras tendrán? ¿Podrá Bellatrix soportarlo?
1. ¡Aprenderán a enderezarse!

Las aventuras de los Black en la escuela militar

Summary: Luego de protagonizar un mega-escándalo, Sirius, Bellatrix y Andrómeda son enviados por su abuelo a la escuela militar-muggle. ¿Qué aventuras tendrán? ¿Podrá Bellatrix soportarlo?

**Nota: Las edades de los chicos son imprecisas y misteriosas… dejémoslo así xD**

Capítulo 1: "La academia militar los enderezará por la vida"

Las vacaciones de verano apenas habían empezado. Todos los Black se encontraban cenando en su noble y ancestral casa. Estaban en una cena muy importante, habían sellado el compromiso de Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy. Nada podía arruinar aquella memorable reunión: Narcisa, como la noble señorita que era, nunca había dado problemas, por lo cual no había sido necesario obligarla a tener buenos modales: Estaba radiante por tener como futuro esposo a un todo un caballero de sangre pura. Sus tíos, abuelos, primos y padres, en resumen, casi todos los que vivían ahí, se regocijaban con Lucius, su padre Abraxas, y su madre Charisse, reían e intercambiaban anécdotas de sus nobles antepasados.

Todo era perfecto, y debía de serlo, ya que los más grandes dolores de cabeza de la familia Black habían sido alejados o encerrados en una habitación con amenaza del más grande de los castigos visto por la historia de los Black: Bellatrix, Sirius y Andrómeda Black. ¿Debo empezar por Andrómeda, una adolescente que tenía por costumbre vestirse como muggle, teñirse el pelo y salir cuando se le daba la gana? Ella no estaba encerrada por cierto, no. Había salido quizás donde, pero por primera vez eso no inquietó a sus padres. ¿Sigo con Sirius, quien fue seleccionado a Gryffindor siendo todos los Black de Slytherin y que además tenía la manía de debatir con los nobles invitados acerca de que es más valioso la inteligencia, el valor y al nobleza de espíritu a la nobleza de la sangre? Bueno, él se encontraba encerrado en su habitación con su prima Bellatrix. Bellatrix, la reina del drama, quien no podía cenar sin hacer aunque sea un pequeño escándalo, y que junto con Sirius protagonizaban las peleas más indecorosas siempre que venía alguien importante a cenar. Bellatrix también tenía el hábito de coquetear con las visitas, cayendo siempre ésta a sus pies; pero sólo lo hacía por diversión, Bellatrix Black era libre.

"Se atreven a poner un pie en ese cena y lo pagarán caro" Les había dicho su abuelo, luego de encerrarlos con llave.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó el joven Lucius, luego de brindar a la salud del próximo matrimonio e intercambiar historias de tortura de muggles- ¿Dónde está Bellatrix?- Preguntó muy interesado-

- Oh, lo siente mucho- Dijo Elladora, la madre de Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda- Pero se ha sentido indispuesta y quedó a cargo de su querido primo Sirius, son unos ángeles esos dos, se quieren mucho.- Narcisa bufó y su primo Regulus puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo Lucius se sintió un tanto decepcionado, algo que por suerte nadie notó.

- Bueno, Centurious ¿Cuándo es tu condecoración por tu orden de Merlín, Primera Clase?- Preguntó Abraxas.

Oh, bueno- Comenzó a decir con modestia falsa el patriarca de la familia, pero unos gritos lo interrumpieron.

¡DAME ESE ANILLO MALDITO DEMONIO!

¡VEN POR EL, BRUJA!

Sirius y Bellatrix Black acababan de irrumpir en el salón. Sirius pasó corriendo, y, pasando por entre medio de Abraxas y Lucius, saltó a la mesa, resbalando un poco por mantel, Bellatrix, sin vacilar saltó también a la mesa y se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que soperas, platos y copas salieran volando y cayeran encima de los que se encontraban cenando.

¡TE DIJE QUE SÓLO YO PODÍA TOCAR ESE ANILLO!- Exclamó Bellatrix encima de Sirius. Ambos estaban forcejeando.

¡QUÍTAMELO SI PUEDES, ARPÍA- Dijo Sirius en tono burlón, quien aprisionado por Bellatrix mantenía el anillo lo más alejado de ella posible. Una copa salió volando y cayó encima de Lucius. Los Black y los Malfoy contemplaban esta escena, atónitos, en silencio.

Les ruego nos disculpen- Dijo la madre de Sirius con voz chillona y lágrimas en los ojos.- Les juro que nunca actúan así… Lucius, ven aquí querido, te limpiaré…

¡¿Lucius!- Bellatrix se calmó, agitó su pelo hacia atrás majestuosamente y miró a Lucius por encima de Sirius, radiante- ¿Cómo estás, Lucius? No nos vemos desde aquella noche…- Añadió mirándolo coquetamente.

Oh- Titubeó Lucius, quien, babeando, miró unos cuantos centímetros más abajo de la cara de Bellatrix, quien ahora se encontraba de rodillas, pero seguía encima de su primo, Narcisa lo notó, gritó de ira y salió corriendo a su habitación gritando:

¡BELLATRIX SIEMPRE LO ARRUINA TODO!- Su madre Elladora salió a confortarla.

Bueno, Centurious, ha sido una cena muy agradable. Nuestros saludos a Elladora y Narcisa.- Abraxas, al borde de la risa pero sin perder la compostura, salió educadamente e hizo una seña a su esposa e hijo para que salieran de la casa. Sirius hubiera jurado que cuando Lucius salía, su padre le decía "¡Hijo de Tigre!" Sin embargo, eso no fue todo: En la entrada se encontraron con Andrómeda, quien llegaba a la casa con ajustada ropa muggle, llena de serpentinas y globos, tambaleándose, al parecer, la juerga había estado buena.

¡Hooooooooooooooola Familia!- Dijo entre hipidos Andrómeda, entrando al comedor.

Ahora se encontraban sólo los Black en la mesa, todos cubiertos de vino, guiso y salpicados con carne y ensaladas. Centurious, el abuelo y patriarca de la familia, estaba rojo de rabia y le temblaban los nudillos

TODOS LOS BLACK A MI DESPACHO ¡PERO YAAAA!

Ahora el abuelo Black se encontraba tras su escritorio. Todos los Black, menos Sirius, lo miraban con miedo. Nunca lo habían visto tan fuera de sí.

¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡Es algo indigno de la familia Black! ¡Les prohibí expresamente que no se acercaran a la cena! ¡Y lo hacen! ¡Para peor lo hacen con semejante escándalo!- los retratos miraban a Sirius, Bellatrix y Andrómeda horrorizados. Bellatrix abrió la boca- ¡Nadia habla aquí al menos que yo lo diga!- Añadió dando un golpe en la mesa.- Narcisa miró a su hermana y le sacó la lengua.

Abuelo…

¡Semejante escándalo jamás había visto! ¿Me puedes decir qué tenía de importante aquel anillo?- Preguntó a Bellatrix.

Pues… fue un regalo de Tom antes de irse de viaje… - Le hizo una mueca burlona a su primo- y me dijo que nadie lo debía toc…- Fue interrumpida por un torrente de preguntas de sus familiares.

¿Sales con Tom?

¡Te lleva 20 años!

¿No salías con Rodolphus?

¿No salías con Rabastan?

¿No salías con Rookwood?

¡El otro día te vi besándote con Mulciber!

¡SILENCIO!- Interrumpió el Abuelo Black- Veo que se divierten mucho como las irresponsables que son ¿No?- Miró a sus nietas Andrómeda y Bellatrix. Quien se sintió muy ofendida. Ahora fue Sirius quien miró burlón a su prima: La apuntó con un dedo y se rió en silencio.

¡Al menos yo salgo con magos de sangre pura! No como And…-

¡He dicho silencio! ¡Miren a su hermana, Narcisa! ¡Un ejemplo de dama! ¿Me puedes decir, Bellatrix, Por qué si eres la mayor todavía no te has casado? ¿Por qué de todos los pretendientes que te hemos fijado no has elegido ni uno?

¡Porque son muy aburridos! Además no me casaré ni aunque el mismo Salazar Slytherin me lo pidiera ¡Nací y moriré libre!

¡SUFICIENTE!- Ahora se dirigió a Andrómeda, quien había sido curada de su borrachera por la elfina doméstica.- ¿Dónde estabas?- Andrómeda lo miró intimidada- ¡Responde!

Estaba… en una fiest…

¿Qué hacías vestida como muggle entonces en una fiesta de magos?

Pues… no era de magos…- Toda la familia Black soltó gritos de enfado.

¿De qué era entonces?- Exigió saber el Abuelo Black con la ira contenida.

- De muggles…

¡DE MUGGLES! ¡BIEN! ¡TODOS LOS ANTEPASADOS BLACK SE HAN ESFORZADO POR CONSEGUIR DESCENDIENTES DE SANGRE PURA! ¡PERO QUÉ IMPORTA ESO! ¡MEZCLÉMONOS CON MUGGLES TOTAL QUÉ IMPORTA DESHONRAR A LA FAMILIA! ¡DESPERDICIEMOS TODO LO QUE NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS HAN HECHO!

Pero no importa la verdad, abuelo- Interrumpió Sirius.- Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué importa con quien salga Andrómeda mientras sea feliz?- Su prima lo miró agradecida.

¡Y tú! ¡Claro a ti tampoco te importa! ¡Pasas toda tu jornada escolar con sangres sucias y traidores a al sangre…! ¡Además con tu querida prima organizas escándalos dignos de muggles! ¡Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano menor, Regulus!- Regulus se irguió y miró a Sirius con petulancia.

No me compares con el baboso de mi hermano, abuelo.- Dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua a Regulus.

¡Ya sé lo que haré con ustedes ya que veo que quieren comportarse como tales!

Ahora todos estaban en silencio. Los castigos del abuelo Black solían ser terribles. Él tenía más autoridad sobre los niños que sus propios padres. Ahora su voz estaba peligrosamente calmada:

Debería borrarlos del tapiz por avergonzar a la familia- Sirius y Andrómeda ni se perturbaron.

¡No!- Saltó Bellatrix.

Sin embargo creo que aún pueden enmendarse… Estarán todo el verano trabajando como muggles… ¡Los inscribiré hoy mismo en un campamento militar! Así verán la asquerosa vida de un muggle y se sentirán más que orgullosos de ser de la familia Black.- De nuevo Andrómeda y Sirius ni se inmutaron, y Bellatrix saltó de nuevo.

¡Pero abuelo! ¡Yo estoy orgullosa de ser una Black! ¡Son ellos quienes deben ir a mezclarse con repugnantes…!-

¡Y así aprenderás a comportarte! ¡Además de ser promiscua y subversiva coqueteas con el pretendiente de tu hermana!- Narcisa fingió sollozar y en silencio le lanzó una mirada burlona a su hermana, quien le sacó al lengua-¡La academia militar te ordenará hacia la vida! ¡Ahora retírense que debo enviar unas cuántas lechuzas y cartas muggles!

¡Bien hecho!- Les espetó Bellatrix a su hermana y a su primo mientras salían de la oficina del abuelo Black.- Por cierto ¿Qué es una academia militar?- Preguntó con curiosidad a su hermana.

Andrómeda le explicó todo lo que debían hacer en el campamento: Levantarse temprano, realizar duros ejercicios físicos, cocinar ellos mismos, ensuciarse, compartir una cabaña con más personas, usar un uniforme muggle...

- ¡O sea que tendré que realizar trabajos forzados, tirarme al suelo y realizar mis labores sin magia!- Bellatrix comenzó a gritar de desesperación y corrió en dirección al despacho del jefe de la familia.

- Bueno…- Dijo Andrómeda a su primo- Creo que será divertido… estaremos 3 meses alejados de la familia y los gritos del abuelo con chicos de nuestra edad ¿Qué te parece?

- Muy divertido- Dijo Sirius rodeando con un brazo a Andrómeda- Todo un verano con mi prima preferida.

- No te olvides de que además los acompañaré yo – Dijo Andrómeda, ambos rieron.

**Jujuju qué tal? La pobre Belltrix pasará todo un verano con muggles, tan sólo imagínense las rabietas que tendrá que soportar el campamento, sobretodo su hermana y su primo. Bueno díganme que tal la idea, sugerencias varias… o lo que sea! En el libro de visitas .**


	2. Conociendo a los chicos

Segundo capítulo: Conociendo a los chicos.

-Muchas gracias- Repetía constantemente Bellatrix cuando se topaba con Sirius y Andrómeda, lo cual era máximo dos veces al día ya que pasaba en su habitación gritando como histérica o discutiendo con su abuelo para que levantaran el castigo. Incluso hasta aceptó que le presentara a algún aburrido y elitista mago para casarse con él. Sin embargo la respuesta de su abuelo fue clara:

- ¡No te comprometeré con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido lo que es la responsabilidad y el buen comportamiento! ¡Cuando te enmiendes te podrás casar!

Llegó el esperado día (al menos para ustedes, quienes desean ver a Bellatrix haciendo quizás qué cosas y para Sirius y Andrómeda, quienes deseaban dejar esa casa por algunos meses), fueron despertados a las 6 y 30 por el abuelo Black. Sirius y Andrómeda ya estaban desayunando con todos en el comedor. Ambos llevaban un uniforme compuesto de chaqueta y pantalones verde tierra, polera blanca sin mangas, bototos negros y una boina color vino. Sirius no había dejado que su madre le cortara su abundante y largo pelo y Andrómeda lo levaba recogido en un moño bajo. Bellatrix todavía no aparecía.

- ¡Bella!- Vociferó el abuelo Black, nadie respondió.

- Creo que debería ir a buscarla- Sugirió su hermana Andrómeda- Cuando pasé por su habitación seguía dormida…-

- ¡¿Quéeeeee!- Su abuelo estaba furioso.- ¡Cómo no me avisaste de eso antes! ¡Ahora mismo la traigo a la mesa!- Sirius, expectante, siguió a su abuelo a la habitación de Bellatrix. El abuelo subió con rapidez y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su nieta con ira.- ¡Te quiero lista con tus cosas en 10 segundos! ¡Recuerda estar bien ordenada y con el uniforme que te compré puesto! ¡10, 9, 8, 7, 6…!

- ¡Ya voy!- Exclamó de un salto Bellatrix.- ¡Sólo no entres! ¡En un segundo voy!- Bellatrix abrió al puerta, por lo visto recién se había levantado puesto que llevaba su pelo alborotado y un camisón rojo oscuro con encaje negro.

- ¡Qué pinta tienes por amor a Morgana!- le espetó su abuelo, atónito.- ¡Te dije que te cambiaras!- y empujo la puerta, puesto que Bellatrix la tenía sujeta con precaución. Enseguida se vieron líos de mantas y frazadas, ropa tirada en el suelo y algunos libros y revistas esparcidos por doquier.- ¡Ordena esto de inmediato!- Dijo autoritario.

- ¡Pero abuelo! ¡Debo empacar!- Bellatrix buscó una excusa para no ordenar, tal era su pereza que ni siquiera quería agitar la varita y pronunciar un conjuro para que todo estuviera en orden. El abuelo se enfureció aún más al oír que no estaba ni siquiera con el equipaje listo. Antes de que estallara, Andrómeda, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación de Bellatrix, le dijo a su abuelo:

- Oh, no te preocupes abuelo, yo ayudaré a Bella. Las hermanas Black empujaron al abuelo y le cerraron la puerta en las narices. A continuación, Andrómeda se agachó, miro debajo de la cama y susurró: "Lo sabía": Lucius estaba debajo de ella, pero de inmediato, con un "!Crac!" desapareció-

Bellatrix y Andrómeda se miraron y luego rieron, aunque pasaban muchas horas peleando y discutiendo, eran hermanas, quienes además de estar unidas por la sangre, también lo estaban por esos "Secretos de Chicas" algo que sólo compartían entre ellas.

Andrómeda agitó la varita y enseguida todo estaba en su lugar, la agitó de nuevo y todo el equipaje de Bellatrix estaba en su correspondiente maleta. Bella, dando un resoplido, apuntó con su varita al uniforme y luego a ella: Ahora ya estaba lista y vestida.

Bellatrix abrió la puerta con discreción: Su aspecto la avergonzaba. Sirius al verla se rió en su cara, no porque se _viera_ ridícula (Aunque así era, pero él y su prima estaban igual por lo que no tenía por qué reírse), sino porque él sabía muy bien que Bellatrix se _sentía _ridícula. Fueron interrumpidos por una bocina: Al parecer el autobús del campamento había llegado. El abuelo Black hizo un movimiento de varita, con el cual todos los bolsos fueron a parar a la entrada, y dijo, autoritario:

-¡Entréguenme sus varitas!-

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Bellatrix se impresionó, al parecer tenía asumido que los iban a dejar llevar sus varitas en caso de emergencia (Como por ejemplo, tener tanto sueño que no puedan realizar las labores de limpieza)

-¡Enseguida!- Extendió la palma de la mano, Sirius, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, muy a su pesar entregaron las varitas: No se sentían con ánimos de discutir. El abuelo se las guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Un segundo bocinazo.- ¡Ahora váyanse y pongan en alto el nombre Black! ¡Espero que realicen mejor su trabajo que cualquier repugnante _muggle_!- Sirius y Andrómeda miraron con disgusto a su abuelo y se fueron corriendo hacia la puerta, tomaron su equipaje y salieron; sin embargo, Bellatrix le dio un fuerte abrazo al abuelo y un sonoro beso antes de hacer lo mismo.

Al salir, Bella recibió un golpe de aire fresco en la cara, quizás (Obviando ciertos detalles como compartir la habitación con _muggles_, realizar labores de limpieza, dormir en incómodos camarotes y hacer ejercicio físico todo el día) un campamento al aire libre le haría bien a su alma, quizás se encontrara con su (muy, muy, muuuy escondido) pacífico _yo interior_; luego el tercer bocinazo hizo que despertara de sus reflexiones, sacudió la cabeza un poco asqueada, pero también un tanto divertida por estar pensando en estupideces. Tomó su equipaje y se dirigió al bus, Andrómeda y Sirius ya habían abordado, entonces se quitó la ridícula boina, se soltó el pelo, (el hecho de ir de campamento no significaba que debía verse desaliñada), se puso un pañuelo verde esmeralda a modo de cintillo y se puso unas argollas plateadas con serpientes enroscadas; metió sus cosas en el portaequipaje y, majestuosamente, entró en el autobús. Exhalando profundamente, nerviosa.

"_Muggles, muggles, muggles ¡Muggles_!" Pensó desesperada. El autobús era un caos, aviones de papel volando por todos lados, gente saltando, cantando y un bullicio horrible hizo que Bellatrix se desesperara aún más… "Aunque hay algunos bien parecidos" pensó y aparentando que aquello era lo mejor del mundo, buscó un asiento, pero estaba todo lleno. Entonces vio a Sirius sentado solo y vio que un grupo de chicas lo miraba y se reían, nerviosas ("El encanto natural de los Black" pensó) y fue a su encuentro. Cuando caminaba vio que los hombres lo miraban embobados y sonrió con satisfacción, en un día los tendría a todos comiendo de su mano.

- ¿Dónde está Andrómeda?- Preguntó cuando se sentó al lado de Sirius quien estaba en el asiento que daba a la ventana, su primo señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, sonriendo: Su hermana estaba en los asientos traseros rodeada de gente y hablando animadamente. El autobús partió. Bellatrix resopló con fastidio.- ¿Cómo pueden gustarle tanto los _muggles_? A veces creo que su sueño es haber nacido sin magia…

- No lo creo, es simplemente que a ella no le importa si alguien es mago o _muggle_. A propósito ¿Has pensado cómo sobrevivir sin magia durante todo el campamento?

- Oh, por supuesto que no lo he pensado- Dijo Bellatrix con voz pícara. Acto seguido sacó de su bolsillo las varitas de los tres Black.- Cuando ustedes se fueron yo se las saqué disimuladamente al abuelo. Toma- Le arrojó la varita s su primo- Ya me lo agradecerás- Sirius sonrió: aunque no se había quejado con su abuelo, de veras deseaba tener la varita en el campamento, ya que si las cosas se ponen aburridas, el podía… mejorarlas un poco.- Y cuando Andrómeda tome una ducha para sacarse el hedor muggle se la devolveré de in… ¡Hey!- En el pasillo, al lado de ella había un chico alto, de pelo negro y largo y ojos azules que le había quitado su varita y la de Andrómeda. Bellatrix de inmediato se puso de pie y le exigió con ojos llameantes:- ¡Devuélveme eso!- El chico sonrió misteriosa y maliciosamente, estiró el brazo con el que agarraba las varitas y le dijo con voz profunda:

- ¡Alcánzala si puedes!- Bellatrix, a pesar de que también era alta y se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzarla, no puedo hacerlo, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca del chico para ver que sus ojos tenían bordes grisáceos. El chico rió al ver su fallido intento por obener las varitas.

- ¡Dámelas!- Le exigió y se abalanzó encima de él. Ambos cayeron en el asiento del otro lado aplastando a las chicas que miraban a Sirius, sin embargo, Bellatrix aún no podía conseguir las varitas. Sirius decidió que ya era tiempo de actuar: Le dijo al chico "¡Suéltalas!" Mientras disimuladamente lo apuntó con la varita y le echó un maleficio en silencio. El chico, que tenía el brazo estirado hacia la ventana, soltó las varitas como si éstas lo quemaran, Bellatrix, quien seguía encima del chico (todavía aplastando a las chicas) paso por encima de él para conseguirlas; y, cuando ya las había tomado, se quedó unos segundos más aprisionando al chico, sólo para mirarlo, y con una sonrisa tentadora se incorporó y se devolvió a su asiento. El muchacho tardó unos segundos en incorporarse, y cuando lo hizo, estaba con una cara de haber ascendido al cielo.

- No me lo agradezcas- le dijo su primo, riéndose.

- No iba a hacerlo- Respondió despreocupadamente Bellatrix, sonriendo de la misma manera- Lo tenía todo bajo control.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Sirius sacó del bolsillo del asiento delantero unas historietas tituladas "_Martorelli, el alquimista loco_" le pasó una a Bellatrix y leyeron un buen rato hasta que acabaron de leerlas todas.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que está interesado en ti. – Dijo riéndose después de guardar las historietas.- Me refiero a ese chico que te quitó las varitas. Bellatrix frunció el ceño y le espetó:

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Vamos, mi mejor amigo también hace esa táctica para atraer a las mujeres: Molestarlas hasta que se harten de él. Es un tanto infantil, si me lo preguntas, pero así uno se asegura de que no dejen de pensar en ti… es divertido hacerlo.

- Me recordó un poco a ti- Le dijo mirándolo.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que por quitarme el anillo estamos aquí? Además ¿Qué le hace pensar que me fijaré en él? Le faltan muchas cosas para conquistar a Bellatrix Black.

- Oh vamos ¿Me vas a decir que soportarás tres meses sin hombres?- Bellatrix se afligió, al parecer no había reparado en ese detalle.

- Bueno…- Suspiró- Supongo que no está tan mal- Sirius la miró sorprendido, su prima sacudió la cabeza y dijo firmemente- Pero sigue siendo un _muggle_.- Frunció el ceño y se guardó las varitas en el bolsillo. Luego sacó un espejo y empezó a delinearse los ojos de negro.- No creo que quede muy linda luego de levantarme temprano y hacer trabajo duro- Gimoteó, mirando fijamente a Sirius –Por cierto… tampoco creo que los dejen llevar el pelo largo…-

-¡Hola!- Una chica seguida de otras cuatro se había acercado hacia ella. Era baja, de ojos verdes, pecosa, pelirroja con visos rubios, y de cara fina y aspecto mandón. Las otras chicas eran, por lo que Bellatrix vio, las tontas que la seguían en todo.- Me llamo Emily Mc-Bannock. Vi la lista, ustedes deben ser Sirius, y Andrómeda Black ¿No?

- Bellatrix- Corrigió Bella hastiada.

-Oh bueno- Agitó una mano con apremio- Mi familia es una de las más importantes de Irlanda, ustedes también lo son, desde luego, vi la casa en la que vivían- Bellatrix abrió la boca. Emily siguió hablando. Hablaba muy rápido y fuerte, como si quisiera que todos la escucharan.- En fin, como veo que son una familia muy importante y...- Suspiró con enfado- como vi cómo hablabas, mas bien cómo jugabas con Edward…-Bellatrix dejó de fingir que no la escuchaba y le preguntó:

-¿Lo conoces?

- Oh, no- Dijo despreocupadamente.- Él también es nuevo, como ustedes, yo he estado aquí antes y revisé la lista. En fin, sólo quiero decirte que este campamento es muy similar a un colegio. Si quieres respeto, sólo debes estar con la gente adecuada. Creo que ya entendiste mis intenciones con Edward- Sonrió cínicamente- Y asumo que no querrás problemas, sin embargo, nos gusta tu estilo. Veo que eres una persona autoritaria y que los hombres te miraban asombrados; por lo tanto hemos decidido que te juntarás con nosotras. Sin embargo, debo avisarte que soy yo quien impone las reglas, y cómo también asumo que no querrás tenerme como enemiga, te sugiero que aceptes mis órdenes.- Puso sus manos en las caderas, levantó el mentón y sonrió.

Bellatrix la había mirado con los ojos perdidos mientras hablaba (apenas había prestado atención) sin embargo pudo alcanzar a oír lo suficiente para entender a dónde quería llegar. Se irguió en su asiento y la miró y le respondió con calma:

-Sí, sé cual es el tipo de cosas que hacen la gente como ustedes- Y con _ustede_s no se refería a los _muggles_, sino a la gente sin cerebro.- Enfocan el éxito en la _cantidad_ de gente que las siguen, no en la _clase_ de gente. No sé de que respeto me hablas, siendo que cuatro tipas sin cerebro te siguen. Lo siento, no me gusta depender de la gente para abrirme camino hacia el éxito. Tenerle miedo a la soledad es no estar cómoda contigo misma. Y como ves, yo estoy muy cómoda conmigo misma. Gracias. –Sonrió con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Emily. Las chicas se marcharon fulminándola con la mirada. Sirius la miró, sonrió y le dijo:

- Tienes una admirable capacidad de atraer enemigos.-

- Sé lo que quiero.- Dijo.- Además tú me conoces: Me encanta destacarme, no ser parte de un ejército de perdidas. Y no te olvides que son…-

- _Muggles_- Sirius terminó la frase por ella.- Aunque no debo negar que está buena. Y bueno… ¿Nos bajamos?- Sugirió mirando a los demás.

Todos ya estaban bajando del autobús. Escucharon que un hombre vociferaba. "! Aaaaatención!" Bellatrix y Sirius se apresuraron en bajar y lo que vieron al hacerlo aterrorizó a los dos, Sirius, instintivamente, se aferró su pelo:

Conforme los jóvenes bajaban, en un anormal orden, tomaban sus cosas y se ponían uno al lado del otro erguidos exageradamente rectos, por alguna razón todos los hombres (que en al autobús lucían un desordenado pelo) estaban rapados. Cuando Sirius hizo un ademán de acercarse a tomar sus cosas, una fuerte mano lo tomó por la nuca y le pegó violentamente con una máquina afeitadora, dejándolo en un par de segundos, sin pelo en la cabeza. Luego de presenciar esta escena riéndose Bellatrix fue a ponerse al lado de él en la hilera.

Era un gran terreno campestre, había al menos media docena más de buses y unas treinta cabañas. Un poco más allá había un bosque, y frente a ellos había un gran lago donde el sol hacía bailar su reflejo rojizo.

Todos estaban rígidos mirando con respeto a un hombre de aspecto rudo, sin embargo Bellatrix adoptó una posición lo más informal posible: no le apetecía obedecer a un señor ni mucho menos mirarlo con respeto. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, siempre lo había sido. Miró como Edward, el chico que la había molestado, se bajaba calmadamente del autobús y repentinamente era atrapado y rapado. "Se ve bien así" pensó mientras caminaba con aire de enfado, poniéndose la boina, hacia la fila.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó el hombre que caminaba con aire imponente alrededor de ellos. Todos se enderezaron aún más. El otro hombre, el que rapaba a los hombres que bajaban, le pasó una fusta- Nos conocemos, me conocen. Me gustaría decir que este campamento los ha enderezado en la vida y han aprendido en su estadía lo que es el trabajo duro.. ¡Pero no! Siguen siendo una manga de vagabundos y perezosos que siempre han sido ¡De otra manera no seguirían viniendo aquí! ¡El objetivo de tenerlos acá durante tres meses no es que vengan a hacer vida social sino convertirlos en personas exitosas por la vida!- Tronó, y (si era posible), los jóvenes se enderezaron aún más, y cuando se paseaba al frente de ellos, trataban de poner un semblante serio y calmado. Bellatrix bufó. -¿Se puede saber qué haces en ese aspecto, jovencita? ¿Y tu postura? ¡Mírame a los ojos!- El rostro del hombre estaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, y le gritaba tan fuerte que su rostro estaba rojo de rabia. Bellatrix ni se inmutó.

- Estoy vestida como lo demás.- respondió serena. Sus compañeros aullaron.

-¡Silencio!- Todos enmudecieron al instante- ¡Habla fuerte y claro, jovencita! ¡Y no uses ese tono conmigo! ¡Y Quítate eso!- ordenó Señalando el pañuelo y los aretes de Bellatrix, quien seguía serena sin moverse.- ¡Ponte derecha! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Que te pongas derecha, te digo!- Le pegó a Bellatrix con la fusta en la pierna derecha, quien, con lágrimas de humillación en los ojos, se enderezó. La rdesagradable risita de una chica le llegó a sus oidos.

- Bellatrix Black- Dijo aparentando un tono lo más serio y fuerte posible.

- Ahhh sí, tu padre me habló de ti. ¡Por tu insolencia harás 100 lagartijas, los demás pueden romper filas e irse a su habitación ahora!- Todos obedecieron- ¡Tú!- Dijo apuntando con la fusta a Edward, quien se dirigía a tomar sus cosas.- ¡Tú la supervisarás! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche por tu insolencia!-Ahora se dirigió a Bellatrix quien seguía derecha mirándolo, roja de ira.- ¡Has lo que te digo!- Bellatrix encolerizada, se sacó las argollas y el pañuelo y se puso la boina. Algunos en vez de irse a sus cabañas, la miraban desde la distancia.- ¡Váyanse a sus cabañas!- Y después de esta orden se fue a la cafetería, una cabaña larga que tenía una chimenea.

El sol se escondió y la penumbra invadió a los únicos personajes que se encontraban afuera. Edward, sonriendo con satisfacción, tomó el mentón de Bellatrix, quien seguía rígida, acercó su cara y le ordenó con un tono divertido y calmado: - Bien, al suelo y quiero 100-

Y Bellatrix, se apartó bruscamente antes de tumbarse en el suelo obedientemente a hacer lagartijas. Mientras lo hacía, aún consciente de que un repugnante _muggle_ la miraba, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas de humillación e impotencia. Por nada en el mundo iba a perder los estribos. Edward rió.

**JOJOJOJOJOJO: ¿A que no saben qué ocurrió? Me torcí el dedo anular xDDD siiii, mi intención era superar las 6 paginas en el capitulo, pero como hoy no puedo escribir… prefiero publicar lo que tenía listo para que no esperen tanto a que actualice (ni se imaginan el dolor que siento al escriibr, aunque lo haga sólo con el índice… muero de dolor…) Creo que le falta algo al fic… pero no sé que es… si usted lo sabe hágamelo saber en su review . Díganme si voy bien. Muchas gracias a las chicas que firmaron son ustedes las que me incentivan a seguir. Por su antencion gracias.**


	3. Campamento de fútbol

Campamento de fútbol

-Vamos, te faltan cinco más- Le susurró una voz en su oído, Bellatrix estaba roja de ira y de vergüenza, ya que algunos habían salido de sus cabañas luego de acomodar su equipaje. Pudo distinguir las risas de Emily y sus bobas amigas.- si quieres te las perdono. Claro, luego me lo podrías pagar de otra manera.- Le dijo con una sonrisa insinuadora.

Aunque estaba exhausta, le dolían los brazos y había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya que estaba ahí haciendo lagartijas desde quizás qué hora, no se detuvo. Las últimas palabras que pronunció Edward le habían provocado una inmensa ira, la que desahogó retomando su trabajo de hacer lagartijas: Ella no se acercaría a un muggle por muy guapo que fuera ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

-…. Yyyyyyy 100.- Bellatrix se desplomó en el suelo y se puso boca arriba. La mayoría de los curiosos eran hombres pero la chica no reaccionó: Le tiritaban los brazos y estaba cansadísima, por lo que no le importaba su aspecto. Consideró la posibilidad de dormir ahí ya que no se sentía con fuerzas para incorporarse ni mucho menos para cargar su equipaje y llevarlo a la cabaña, la cual ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Todos los que conformaban el círculo que la observaban aplaudieron y silbaron, algunos se reían y otros le silbaban. Bellatrix sintió aún más humillación. "Me vengaré… cuando sea una adulta y pueda hacer magia los aniquilaré a todos" Pensó esperanzada. Eso la hizo sonrieír.

Cuando todos se fueron Edward esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa.

– Y bien ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cabaña?

- ¡No!- Jadeó Bellatrix- Prefiero quedarme aquí antes que recibir tu ayu…

- Oh vamos, ni aunque no lo quisieras no podrías negarte- Le replicó mirándola con diversión- Estás tan débil que no te puedes defender. Ja ja.- Bellatrix con un enorme esfuerzo se incorporó.

- Puedo llegar sola, ya lo verás- Le dijo desafiante mientras intentaba tomar su equipaje, mas los brazos los tenía tan débiles que le tiritaban al menor esfuerzo.

Edward rió.

-Creo que necesitas que te lleve a ti también.

- ¡Ni en broma!- Y aunque los brazos le dolían terriblemente, no lo sería tanto como soportar que él la ayudara. Bellatrix tomó todas sus maletas y fue a la lista de la cafetería para ver en qué cabaña le había tocado. Edward también tomó sus cosas y la siguió, divertido. Sabía que en cualquier momento esa chica se desplomaría y él, gustoso, la llevaría en brazos a su cabaña, sólo para humillarla. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su dolor fuera más grande que su orgullo, aunque pensó que no era así.

- Cabaña "B"- murmuró Bellatrix rozando el vidrio del tablón de anuncios. Edward se acercó a ver su cabaña por el hombro de Bellatrix.- Con Bárbara Adams, Nicole Slather, Joan Cromwell,- Bellatrix sintió asco por compartir su habitación con muggles.- Georgia Malborugh, (Demonios, no me tocó con Andrómeda) Victoria Wilkes, Georgia Grey y…- El estómago de Bellatrix se encogió- Emily Mc-Bannock- Finalizó con voz impertubable, aparentando que aquella revelación no le afectaba en lo absoluto. De pronto recordó las palabras de la colorina acerca de Edward, entonces se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿Cómo encuentras a Emily Mc… Bannock?- Finalizó al darse vuelta y ver que Edward estaba camino a su cabaña. La había dejado hablando sola.

"Maldito muggle" Susurró al hacer un enorme esfuerzo para tomar su equipaje y dirigirse a su cabaña, pero sólo al pensar en estar todo el verano llena de muggles y encima trabajando, la desesperación brotó en ella. No le importó si alguien la estaba mirando. Arrojó su equipaje al suelo y comenzó a patearlo, con lágrimas de desesperación y humillación en su rostro.

-¡Me aburro!- Exclamó Andrómeda tras un suspiro mientras mecía el camarote, inquieta. Todas sus compañeras habían caído rendidas al sueño ya que mañana seguramente las sobreexplotarían. Pero Andrómeda se sentía llena de energía. Era a esas horas cuando ella estaba en su máxima actividad, cuando salía de juerga a alguna parte y llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada.

Suspiró nuevamente y salió de la cabaña, el aire estaba fresco y el lago la seducía con su brillo lunar, invitándola a zambullirse en él. Andrómeda se sacó la chaqueta, los bototos y las medias y se arrojó él.

El agua estaba deliciosamente cálida, sin embargo, se sentía sola y con ganas de compartir su alegría con alguien ¡Ojalá sus hermanas también disfrutaran como ella las cosas simples de la vida! Así hubieran podido tener una mejor infancia, y no ser personas frívolas a futuro.

"En fin, yo las quiero tal como son… qué lastima que no sea mutuo" Pensó con resignación. Nadó un poco hacia al muelle y vio unas barcas atadas a una cuerda. ¿Qué mejor que un paseo nocturno? Piensa subiéndose con algo de dificultad a causa de sus ropas mojadas e impulsando la barca con la varita.

Sin darse cuenta, en unos minutos la barca golpeó la orilla del otro lado del lago. Se escuchaban gritos y risas. Andrómeda frunció el entrecejo y pisó tierra firme. Su curiosidad aumentó al ver unas luces encendidas en un gran terreno y gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Apretó el paso, los pies comenzaban a entumecerles, pero no le importó.

Al fin podía ver todo, figuras corrían de un lado a otro siguiendo un balón no más grande que una quaffle bajo unas grandes luces. Eran chicos más o menos de su edad, con pantalones cortos y poleras blancas. Dos hombres les gritaban instrucciones como si de aquello dependiera su vida, al parecer, debían impulsar esa pelota al otro lado de la cancha.. Andrómeda apoyó los brazos en la cerca y comenzó a ver el juego, que le parecía muy interesante.

-¡Últimos 10 segundos!- Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

- Atrápala, Ted- Escuchó mientras una silueta masculina le lanzaba el balón a otro chico, quien la recibió con el pie y la tiró a una especie de reja honda con una malla de hilos.

- ¡Gooooool! – Gritó el chico que se llamaba Ted. La mitad de los presentes comenzaron a vitorearlo y a darle palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Bravo!- Exclamó Andrómeda, sin recordar que ella no debería estar ahí.

-¡Una chica!- Exclamó un chico con guantes delante del arco. Todos los chicos voltearon y la miraron con asombro. Andrómeda se ruborizó

-¡Qué ocurre!- Gritó un adulto con buzo que se encontraba al lado opuesto de Andrómeda, donde habían unas cuantas bancas.- ¡Qué están mirando!

- Nada, señor. Es que Phillip escuchó un ruido en los matorrales y…- Empezó a explicar Ted mientras miraba a donde estaba la chica, quien se encontraba de piedra.

- ¡Miren la hora que es!-Dijo otro adulto.- Vayan a las duchas y…

-¡ Nos congelaremos!- Dijo otro chico apartando la mirada de Andrómeda para ver al entrenados (como lo hicieron casi todos).-

-¡Tonterías! Es en la mañana cuando ocurre eso… ya verán que les gustará ¡A las duchas hemos dicho!

Andrómeda, aliviada, apoyó su espalda en la verja y se sentó en el suelo.

-Estuvo cerca…-

-¡Vaya que sí!- Dijo una voz que hizo que sobresaltarse El chico que se llamaba Ted estaba delante de ella con un balón entre su muslo y su mano izquierda. Era alto y delgado y al igual que ella, su pelo era negro y sus ojos castaño oscuro.- Me llamo Ted Tonks – declaró extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara ¿Y tú?

- A-andrómeda Black- La chica estaba tan intimidada que no tomó la mano.

-¿Andrómeda? –El chico sonrió y retiró la mano- Qué raro nombre… pero me gusta ¿Qué haces en el campamento de fútbol… y a estas horas?

- Eh… bueno, - Andrómeda dudó si contarle o no… pero aquel chico no tenía nada de amenazador- Soy de… allá- Señaló al otro lado del lago- Del campamento militar.- Puntualizó.

- ¿Cómo?- Ted estaba tan alarmado que dejó caer el balón.- ¡Si te pillan te matarán! Hemos visto lo que les hacen hacer a los que se escapan… no te conviene, te lo juro.

Andrómeda se encogió de hombros.

- No es muy divertido el campamento…

Ted rió

- ¿Y por eso arriesgas tu pellejo? En todo aso no creo que estés muy entretenida acá ¿Caminamos?- Le hizo una seña con la cabeza y le extendió la mano por segunda vez.

-Eh….- Andrómeda trató de imaginarse qué diría su familia si hubiese aceptado la compañía de un desconocido en plena noche… y encima un muggle. Pero el chico no tenía nada de amenazador, por lo que tomó su mano y se incorporó.- Vale ¿Qué es el fútbol?

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó extrañado el chico.

- Pues eso…- Dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada- Tú me dijiste que esto era un campamento de fútbol y…

- Uh… Eres de Inglaterra ¿Cierto?

- S-sí…

- ¿Y no conoces el deporte más famoso del mundo?

Andrómeda comprendió que eso a lo que estaban jugando era fútbol, sin embargo, estaba en un aprieto; puesto que no sabía cómo explicarle a Ted que no lo conocía. A pesar de su frecuente contacto con muggles, todavía no conocía su mundo con exactitud-

- Eh… pues, fui educada por mis padres- mintió rápidamente- Y… no me dejan contactarme con otros chicos y…

- Ah ya veo…- Tonks sonrió para confortarla, puesto que la chica se veía muy nerviosa- No te preocupes. Te explicaré. Verás: Eso que estábamos jugando allá era fútbol y básicamente consiste en…-

Ted Tonks comenzó a explicarle las reglas del juego, el número de jugadores y las posiciones. Andrómeda lo escuchaba con mucha atención. Estaba más que segura que a sus hermanas no les gustaría el juego, pero a ella le interesaba mucho conocerlo en profundidad.

-… y debes recordar que sólo el arquero puede tomar el balón con las manos… de lo contrario.

-¿Podemos jugar?- Preguntó Andrómeda entusiasmada.

- Eh… - El chico se rascó la cabeza- Es un poco tarde… y debo irme… Pero creo que podremos jugar un poco- Afirmó al mirarla.- Sin portero, yo estaré en el arco de allá y tú tratarás de quitarme el balón y meterlo en mi arco ¿De acuerdo?

Andrómeda asintió y comenzaron a jugar. La chica era bastante torpe, por lo que se avergonzaba un poco cuando Ted la dejaba pasar por cortesía, pero eso al parecer a él lo divertía.

-----------

-Te estaba esperando- Apenas entró Bellatrix vio a su más reciente archienemiga, Emily, esperándola de brazos cruzados en la cabaña. Sonreía falsamente y su tono pretendía ser acogedor. Las lágrimas de Bellatrix habían desaparecido y su rostro estaba dibujado con una macabra sonrisa, aparentando que todos estaba bien-

- Muere- Le espetó Black.

- Oh… perdón por existir- Dijo Emily fingiendo un puchero- Iré a suicidarme ahora mismo… ¡¡HEY, ESA ES MI LITERA!!- Bellatrix la hjabía ignorado y se había dirigido hacia la única parte de arriba de la litera con ventana.

-¿Acaso lleva tu nombre?- Preguntó Bellatrix sin darle importancia a su gruto?

- Eh… sí… dah- Dijo la pelirroja apuntando a una manta que estaba sobre la cama. Era rosa y tenía escrito con lentejuelas "Emili" (las "i" tenían corazones en vez de punto)

- Ah… eso.- Dijo Bellatrix recién dándose cuenta- Creí que al encargado de limpieza se le había quedado su trapo.- Dicho esto tomó la punta de la manta y la arrojó al otro lado.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO MALDITA?!- Exclamó Emily, quien se precipitó a tomar la manta- ¡AHORA SE ENSUCIARÁ Y…!- Sus amigas también se pusieron a gimotear, por lo que no se entendía nada de lo que ella gritaba.

- Bah…Paso- Dijo Bellatrix caminando hacia la puerta- Tengo magia y es de noche… Iré a ver qué hace Andrómeda.-

-¡Marqué un tanto!- Dijo Andrómeda luego de cuatro intentos de meter un gol (Ted se había dedicado a observarla)-

-¡Muy bien!- La felicitó el chico.- Ahora debo irme porque…

-Pero…- Andrómeda quería quedarse junto a él por un rato más.

-Descuida…- Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella- Mira, sé que para ti es complicado el asunto pero… si quieres podría ir a verte… o si no te molesta podrías volver.- Finalizó mirando a sus pies.

- ¡Eso sería estupendo! –Dijo Andrómeda entusiasmada- ¡Vendré a verte cuando pueda!

-¡Genial!- El chico sonrió y miró hacia su campamento- Bueno, pues, ya sabes como es esto del campamento así que… ¡Adios!- Ted corrió en dirección a su cabaña mientras miraba a Andrómeda y le agitaba la mano.

- Adios Ted…- Susurró Andrómeda antes de darse vuelta-

- Uyyy… sí… Adios Ted- Dijo una voz atrás de Andrómeda que le heló la sangre.- B-e-s-i-t-o-s.

Andrómeda se dio vuelta y sus temores se vieron confirmados: Atrás estaba su hermana, Bellatrix, quien sonreía con una sonrisa cruel.

- Estás muerta, hermanita.-

**Mil disculpar por la demora… no tengo excusas… además, como dicen por ahí "las excusas agravan la falta"**

**Saludos.**

**Nightwalker.**


	4. Perdiendo mi religión

Perdiendo mi religión

En un principio había decidido irse a dormir sin ducharse, puesto que era un dejado; pero últimamente se sentía vanidoso, y con últimamente se refería a media hora atrás. Las enormes duchas del campamento aún seguían ocupadas por los once muchachos que componían su equipo oficial. Aunque eso a Ted le alegró en parte (odiaba ducharse solo en esa enorme estructura blanca) de pronto se sintió desdichado.

"No la volveré a ver" Pensó resignado mientras abría la llave del agua caliente. Era una chica del campamento militar, y estar allá era como estar en una cárcel. Pero era muy linda: pese a que al principio pensó que tenía cara de engreída, en realidad le pareció una chica encantadora, aunque un tanto extraña. "Si la vuelvo a ver, le pediré su número". Pero como si fuera una revelación, al estar en contacto con el agua fría que salía de su regadera, fue golpeado por la realidad. "No es como tú, Ted". Y es que él no era como todos sus amigos en el campamento.

De padres absolutamente normales, Ted descubrió a temprana edad que era un mago. Sus padres, luego de un gran escándalo terminaron de aceptarlo aunque lo matricularon a la escuela un año más tarde de lo normal, puesto que les costó mucho superar la conmoción. Ted ahora entraría al quinto año del colegio Hogwarts. A él le gustaba mucho ser mago, pero extrañaba hacer las actividades de su infancia: Pescar, jugar fútbol, construir… esas cosas de chicos muggles de las que nunca se olvidaría. Es por eso que se había inscrito en un campamento de fútbol este verano.

"Sus padres deben ser terroríficos como para educarla en casa… no, de ninguna manera puedo volver a verla." Sonrió al recordar que había tenido que explicarles las reglas del juego. Había sido sencillo: Tenía un discurso prefabricado para esas situaciones. Era como explicarles a sus compañeros de su Casa, Hufflepuff, cómo jugar, quienes al escuchar lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro y recelo. Haberle explicado a Andrómeda en cierto modo le había hecho sentir que estaba en Hogwarts de nuevo. Por otra parte… haberle pedido que viniera de nuevo a verlo al campamento había sido muy egoísta de su parte. Si sus padres se enteraban, de seguro la despellejarían viva. Terminó de ducharse con la esperanza de enterrarla simplemente como un lindo recuerdo de su campamento.

-¿Y bien, Ted?- Preguntó Hugh, el arquero de turno que conformaba el equipo contrario de práctica- ¿De dónde era esa chica?- Los chicos que habían terminado de ducharse y se estaban vistiendo se acercaron para escuchar.

- ¿Era acaso una de esas chicas tímidas que en la noche disfrutan bañándose en el lago desnudas?- Bromeó un amigo desde los casilleros.

Hugh sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de reprobación.

-Severino, vez demasiadas telenovelas latinas-

- Eh… vaya, nunca lo había pensado… Creo que eso puede deberse a que soy brasileño. – Se defendió el chico con una mueca burlona.-

-Puedes venir de donde se te dé la gana. Pero ver telenovelas es bien dudoso de un hombre…

-¡Tengo 4 hermanas! Además… las actrices están buenas…- Severino quería seguir discutiendo, pero el arquero lo detuvo con un gesto.

-¿Y bien Ted?- Repitió el chico que se estaba duchando al lado de Hugh.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica en las canchas?

-Era del campamento militar…- Respondió Ted con timidez.

Todos sus compañeros ahogaron un grito.

-¡Ha de ser una monja descarriada! Digo… escaparse del campamento militar… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Andrómeda…-

-¿Andrómeda cuánto?

-N-No lo sé- Dijo Ted cayendo en cuenta de su garrafal error- olvidé preguntarlo, maldita sea.

-¿Andrómeda? Tiene un nombre más raro que tus compañeros de internado…

-¿La volverás a ver?-

-¿Te le aventaste?-

Ted rió. Un campamento de fútbol sólo de hombres al parecer les tenía las hormonas a tope.

-¡Bella!- Fue todo lo que Andrómeda pudo decir con un repentino tartamudeo. Muchas veces su hermana mayor la había sorprendido hablando con muggles ¿Por qué esta vez le importaba tanto?

-Te gusta ese muggle…- Bellatrix no preguntaba. Prefería afirmar las cosas que creía con un tono de absoluta seguridad.

-¡N-no! Estaba dando un paseo y…

-¡No me interrumpas!- Dijo su hermana acercándose a ella con un tono amenazante- ¡He tenido un día de mierda por culpa de ustedes! Créeme, si yo no la pasaré bien en este campamento, sería un egoísmo enorme de tu parte coquetear con mugrosos muggles sabiendo que tu pobre hermana está viviendo en un infierno.

-¿Me delatarás?- Preguntó Andrómeda conteniendo las lágrimas.

Bellatrix sonrió con satisfacción.

-Oh, lo haré hermanita. Eso te enseñará a no meterme en esta clase de líos. Aunque, bueno, no creo que al abuelo le sorprenda… ¿Sabes? En mis reuniones con mi _club social_, -refiriéndose a los "Jóvenes Mortífagos anónimos"- he aprendido un par de hechizos que podría practicar en tu querido...

- ¡Me debes varias, Bellatrix!- Andrómeda nunca le levantaba el todo a su hermana, la respetaba mucho para hacerlo. Pero estaba harta.- ¡La de veces que te he pillado con Lucius y no le he dicho nada a Narcisa! ¡Y tú siempre disfrutas dándome órdenes y haciéndome sentir mal!-

La expresión iracunda de su hermana había sido reemplazada por una de arrogancia.

-¿Qué es esto, una sesión de terapia familiar?- Se dio vuelta magistralmente y luego dijo con un tono bajo.- Por mí haz lo que se te dé la gana.- Dicho esto desapareció.

Andrómeda se quedó ahí parada con la mente en blanco ¿Su hermana la había perdonado? Imposible. Decidió irse a dormir lo más pronto posible para confundir la extraña actitud de su hermana con un sueño: Si volvía a acordarse de que su hermana había sido benevolente con ella, de seguro se volvería loca.

Un fuerte ruido de trompeta sacó al campamento entero (y probablemente a la gente de los campamentos contiguos por la intensidad) de su profundo sueño, haciéndolos despertar bruscamente, poniéndolos en un exagerado estado de alarma. En un segundo Sirius Black abría los ojos con el corazón palpitándole bruscamente. Como si la trompeta no bastase, un oficial entró abriendo la puerta de una manera innecesariamente violenta.

-¡Levántense, hagan su cama y en 15 minutos los quiero en las duchas! ¡Quien no se presente será severamente sancionado, así que les recomiendo…!- Se detuvo al observar al joven Black. Sirius se percató inmediatamente por qué, al llevarse las manos al cabello: Aquél oficial era quien lo había rapado.

En la noche el pelo le había crecido más rápido que de la manera normal. Lo suficiente para no hacerlo ver ridículo, pero tampoco tanto para que lo tuviesen que rapar de nuevo.

-¡Eso es todo!- Dijo el oficial luego de sacudir violentamente al cabeza. Acto seguido salió de la cabaña con un portazo.

-¿Tú ayer no eras calvo?- Le preguntó un chico luego de asomar su cabeza a la litera de abajo. Al observarlo unos segundos se encogió de hombros.- Es muy ridículo por parte de los cadetes nuevos venir desarreglados: Acá los dejan peor.- Saltó de la cama. Mi nombre es William, puedes decirme Will.- Dicho esto le extendió la mano.

- Sirius Black…- Dijo Sirius luego de estrecharle la mano.

-¿Eres hermano de la chica de la chica de las lagartijas?- Preguntó un chico de la litera contigua.- Oí que se llamaba Andrómeda Black-

- Bellatrix.- Corrigió por partida doble.- Y somos primos.

- Wow. Vaya que es salvaje- Dijo Will mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a las duchas -¿Es así todo el tiempo o es la presión del momento?

-Peor. Sobre todo si le empiezan a dar órdenes. No soporta eso- Dijo Sirius con aburrimiento.

-¿Es tu primera vez? Nunca te había visto antes.- Pese al desinterés de Sirius, Will le seguía hablando.

- Sí- Respondió Sirius ablandándose un poco.- Estoy acá por una especie de… castigo.

-¿En serio? ¡Yo también entré acá por esa razón. Digo, en un principio, hace tres años. Pero vaya que me ha gustado esto, cuando volví del colegio luego de mi primer verano aquí, mis compañeros –especialmente las chicas- alucinaban- Volteó la cabeza y al parecer se percató de algo.- Oh, todos ya se fueron a las duchas. Creo que nosotros deberíamos apresurarnos en ordenar nuestras camas antes de ir allá. Créeme, es preferible estar sucio que no ordenar.

Sirius gruñó. Quería ser el último en irse para hacer la cama con magia, puesto que nunca en su vida había ordenado su habitación, pero al parecer ese chico estaba determinado en hacerse su amigo. Will al parecer se manejaba. En un minuto tenía su cama completamente estirada. Le lanzó una mirada divertida a Sirius y le dijo.

-¿No vas a hacer tu cama?-

-Verás…- Sirius no sabía cómo explicarle que no sabía ordenar, por lo que comenzó a gatear encima de su cama y a ordenarla torpemente. Will rio.

- Has de ser un niño rico ¿O me equivoco?-

-Tú ve a las duchas, yo te alcanzo.- Dijo Sirius cortante.

- Como quieras- Dijo Will sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Acto seguido se fue cerrando distraídamente la puerta.

Sirius resopló, y con un simple movimiento de su varita ya estaba todo ordenado. La verdad, el campamento no le había parecido tan genial como lo había imaginado antes: Un paraíso con gente de su edad y sin su estúpida familia. Algo así como un segundo Hogwarts. Pero aquel estricto campamento lleno de restricciones, sin diversión alguna, sin sus tres amigos, y lo más importante, donde no gozaba de una reputación del porte de su ego, no le llegaba ni a los talones a **su **adorado castillo. Debía hacer algo, urgente, y tenía una varita, y todo su talento para lograr sus propósitos. La pregunta era ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por su querida prima Bellatrix, o por los instructores?

'¿Dónde demonios me sentaré?' Pensó mientras sostenía la bandeja de desayuno que contenía un asqueroso engrudo, como si desayunar con muggles no fuera de por sí lo suficientemente asqueroso. Aún estaba molesta con su hermana por haberla hecho sentir mal. Odiaba cuando le hacía eso. Y aún le dolía el orgullo por la humillación sufrida ayer.

Recordaba cuando una sangre-sucia de Hogwarts le había dicho entre lágrimas "víbora sin corazón" luego de haberla sometido a una humillación de lo más genial, y sonrió. Adoraba que todos le tuvieran respeto y miedo, más que nada prefería lo segundo. Ahora era simplemente la chica a la que habían humillado el primer día. Cómo odiaba a ese muggle llamado Edward, odiaba a su hermana por ablandarle el corazón, y odiaba a su primo… simplemente porque quería seguir con el dramatismo de odiar a todos. Finalmente decidió sentarse en una mesa vacía. Totalmente digna y buscando una razón por la cual odiar a todos en ese campamento: Emily por ser una enana engreída, sus asistentes por cumplir el canon de tal ¡Ah, sí, a Sirius además lo odiaba por ser un gamberro sin clase! De pronto se dio cuenta que odiaba a Narcisa por haber caído en la mediocridad tan fácilmente sólo por conocer a un hombre: Su hermana antes había sido tan imponente como ella…

-Bellatrix…- Andrómeda estaba detrás de ella con la bandeja en las manos- ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Piérdete.- Le espetó mientras jugaba con su asqueroso engrudo.- Te odio. "A ti y a todo el mundo"

- Si-simplemente quería preguntarte si realmente me delatarás con los instructores.-

-No… ahora déjame en paz-

Andrómeda dejó la bandeja en la mesa y le dio un fuerte abrazo a mi hermana.

-Oh, Bella, me alegra que te hayas ablandado. Ted te encantará, lo prometo. Si tan sólo lo conocieras podrás cambiar al fin tu opinión de los…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Se adelantó Bella a los pensamientos de su hermana.-

-Oh, vamos Bella- Su hermana se había sentado con ella y ahora le hablaba en voz baja- Acepta la realidad: Estás rodeada de muggles, tus amigos "sangre pura" están a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Y acá no eres muy popular que digamos ¿No crees que ya deberías empezar a confraternizar con los otros chicos? Apuesto a que si te lo propones podrías ser tan popular como lo eres en Slytherin en sólo un par de días.-

-¡Prefiero beber pus de bubotubérculo antes que relacionarme con muggles!- La cortó su hermana.

- Deja de gritar tanto Bella, como si ya no hubieses hecho suficiente escándalo ayer.- Sirius se había sentado al frente de ella, imperturbable, aunque Andrómeda pudo distinguir un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-Yo hago lo que quiero.-

-¿Sabes? No nos habíamos dado cuenta. Lo que tú aún no tienes en mente es que, lo quieras o no, te estás relacionando con muggles. Incluso recibirás órdenes de ellos en unos minutos más.

Bellatrix se puso tensa. Bebió un sorbo de jugo, y ahora su voz sonaba peligrosa.

-¿Saben? Ahora que tengo mi varita, podría practicar el maleficio cruciatus con alguno de los instructores. He progresado mucho, ahora puedo abarcar sectores del cuerpo más amplios…-

-¡No Bella!- Su hermana estaba muy asustada.-¡No te atreverías!-

-¡Por supuesto que me atrevería! Para empezar ustedes son los únicos que disfrutan esta pocilga apestosa lleno de muggles! ¡Para mí esto es peor que...!-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase y su postura tensa se relajó, cogió su tenedor y comenzó a jugar con los restos que quedaban del engrudo.

-¿Bella?- Se extrañó su hermana. Por otro lado, Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Sabes, Droma? La próxima vez que vayas a visitar a tu amigo, llévame contigo. De seguro habrán muchos chicos lindos.- Con una sonrisa radiante.- Nos vemos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al depósito de bandejas. En su camino se le cruzó una de las secuaces de Emily, a quien Bellatrix apartó de un brusco empujón.

-Sirius ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Nada grave, hermanita. Un leve pero potentísimo encantamiento de modificación de la memoria.-

-A mí me pareció que su humor cambió radicalmente- Andrómeda seguía observando a su hermana. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo ha olvidado su aversión a los muggles, nada más. Así que tranquila… su encantadora personalidad sigue intacta.

Andrómeda y Sirius rieron por lo bajo. El campamento sólo estaba empezando.


	5. Pista de obstáculos

Pista de obstáculos

-Will, guarda eso, que viene el instructor.- Sirius vio cómo el aludido alcanzaba a esconder una revista de algo que parecían vehículos muggles.

Se encontraban en una hilera dándole la espalda al lago y a unos dos metros de un bosque. Algunos conversaban discretamente sin perder la postura, especulando cuál sería la primera actividad del campamento. Algunos decían que los harían rodear todo el perímetro del lago a nado, otros decían que comenzarían con un curso intensivo de armas de fuego. La última especulación llamó enormemente la atención de Sirius. Se imaginaba llegando a su casa con un arma de fuego muggle y disparando a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Atención!- Tres instructores (entre ellos el que había castigado a su prima) de aspecto feroz se acercaron a los jóvenes, quienes de inmediato irguieron su postura.

-¡Firme!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Adams, Bárbara!-

-¡Firme!- El Instructor que había castigado a Bellatrix comenzó a pasar la lista mientras los demás revisaban la presentación personal de cada uno.

-¡Para quienes vienen acá por primera vez, somos los instructores Hamworth, Wood y Rushton! ¡Damos por iniciado el primer día de actividades en el campamento!- Dijo el instructor Rushton cuando el instructor Hamworth finalizó la asistencia.

-¡Comenzaremos éste curso con una actividad donde se definirá claramente quienes son los realmente fuertes y quienes vienen a este campamento a realizar vida social!- Prosiguió el instructor Wood indicando con su brazo hacia un lienzo camuflado que se encontraba atado entre dos árboles a unos cinco metros de distancia de cada uno.- ¡Reclutas Fowler y Sirius Black!-

-¡Firme!- Sirius oyó cómo una chica gritaba en el extremo opuesto de la hilera. Sirius la imitó desfasándose en una fracción de segundo. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea del protocolo en el campamento, pero ahora entendía que uno de esos era el gritar "firme" cada vez que los instructores pronuncien su nombre como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¡Procedan a retirar el lienzo y revelarle a sus compañeros la actividad de la primera semana!- La chica se acercó con paso firme para tirar de un lado del lienzo, Sirius hizo lo mismo con el lado contrario. Cuando se reveló lo que se escondía tras éste, los jóvenes mantuvieron su postura y no emitieron ningún ruido, pero una gran parte de ellos tenían expresión de sorpresa y emoción en sus rostros.

Era un sendero lleno de obstáculos: En el primer tramo habían vallas muy bajas donde Sirius intuía que debían saltar o pasar por debajo de ellas. Luego estaba una ancha escalera compuesta de cuerdas y más allá Sirius no alcanzaba a vislumbrar cómo continuaba, pero intuía que la pista no terminaba ahí.

-Bien, hemos decidido comenzar este año con una pequeña competencia entre ustedes, la cual tendrá lugar al finalizar la semana- Retomó Wood.- El día de hoy se familiarizarán con la pista, así que comenzaremos con un precalentamiento ¡Cinco vueltas alrededor del complejo!- Dicho esto hizo sonar su silbato.

Sirius gruñó antes de unirse a sus compañeros. No conocía la extensión del Campamento militar en su totalidad, pero estaba seguro que era enorme.

-¿Qué era eso que escondiste?- Le preguntó a Will apenas lo alcanzó. El aludido inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Luego hablamos. Prefiero ahorrar aire. Ya verás que no es nada menor hacer cinco vueltas.

El trote silencioso a Sirius se le hizo eterno. En efecto, la dimensión del campamento era enorme: Además de las cabañas, había un campo de puntería, un sector donde habían rastros de una gran fogata, un escenario, y múltiples canchas. Todo el complejo estaba limitado por el bosque que lo rodeaba, interrumpido por un pequeño camino de tierra que lo dividía, y en el sector de las cabañas por el extenso lago que Sirius no había alcanzado a explorar. Sintió una punzada de tristeza. Si estuviese con James de seguro ya hubiesen tenido explorada al menos una cuarta parte del terreno, pero su amigo estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en Turquía.

En la cuarta vuelta (Sirius ya sentía una punzada en el costado y ya había adelantado a Bellatrix por dos vueltas – su prima gastaba más energía lanzando alaridos e improperios que en trotar-) cuando pasaba por las orillas del lago junto a Will, recordó que Andrómeda lo había cruzado y había ingresado a un campamento de "fútbol", no había alcanzado a contarle mucho en el desayuno porque el tiempo era poco, pero le intrigaba saber que habían más campamentos alrededor.

En la última vuelta, Sirius ya no podía más. Sus compañeros se veían agotados, pero seguían con el mismo ritmo con el que habían partido, en cambio, él, que no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico (James era el deportista ligón del grupo), sentía que se iba a morir. Ni hablar de Bellatrix quien ya se había perdido, aunque cuando se encontró con su prima Andrómeda, ésta se veía bastante animada.

-Vamos Sirius- Le dijo Will dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando este comenzaba a doblarse de cansancio.- Falta poco.

Ya la mitad de sus compañeros estaban en el punto de partida realizando ejercicios de elongación, Sirius pudo distinguir a Andrómeda, quien seguía radiante. Se unió a ella junto con Will.

-Genial ¿No?- Les preguntó estirando los brazos mientras se acercaba junto a Will.- Soy Andrómeda. Mucho gusto.- Will le estrechó la mano un tanto divertido.

Bellatrix llegó junto al último grupo. Aunque Sirius sabía que le faltaban dos o tres vueltas y el instructor las tenía contabilizadas, observó con el ceño fruncido cómo su prima se incorporaba a un grupo compuesto en su mayoría por hombres.

-De seguro lo confundió- Le susurró Andrómeda al oído.- Vamos Sirius, déjala. Sabes que Bella no podrá seguir el ritmo de este campamento ni aunque se lo propusiera. Además, no vas a ponerte moralista a estas alturas de la vida ¿no?-

Sirius rió. En realidad que, ahora que Bellatrix había olvidado su repulsión hacia los _muggles_, no había mucho de lo que preocuparse.

-Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, cruzarán la pista de obstáculos de a uno en orden de lista.- Los alumnos inmediatamente se dispusieron en una fila justo detrás de una línea que habían trazado, que marcaba el inicio de la pista.- Mediremos el tiempo a modo de referencia. Tendrán toda esta semana para entrenar y el sábado realizaremos la prueba final, donde realizaremos un ranking de sus tiempos.- Algunos ahogaron un grito. Sirius oyó cómo alguien más atrás susurraba:

-¿Te imaginas quedar último? Esta semana entrenaré más que nadie.-

-¡Adams, Bárbara!-

-¡Firme!-

-¡Cuando suene el silbato comenzaré a tomar el tiempo, a la cuenta de 3…2…1!-

Unos cuantos alumnos pasaron antes de que fuera su turno. Sirius, que estaba un poco nervioso por su desempeño, estaba considerando la posibilidad de lanzarse un encantamiento que aumentara cuando el silbato sonó, por lo cual no tuvo tiempo.

Sorpresivamente, y a pesar del enorme esfuerzo físico, Sirius disfrutó bastante la pista de obstáculos. Primero debía saltar una seguidilla de vallas cada vez más altas para luego atravesar un charco de lodo con una técnica que había imitado de quienes habían pasado antes que él, que consistía en avanzar casi arrastrándose con sus codos y rodillas; luego debía subir la escalera de cuerdas para situarse en una plataforma y llegar al otro lado sólo con la fuerza de sus brazos, luego debía saltar una serie de neumáticos dispuestos en zig-zag, para luego subir una cuerda y tocar una campana que se encontraba a considerable altura. Al final de la pista estaba un instructor tomando apuntes. Ahora sí que Sirius estaba agotado.

-¡Siete con tres!- Bramó el instructor desde el otro lado.- ¡Black, Bellatrix!

-Nada mal para ser tu primera vez, Black- Le dijo el instructor que estaba tomando notas.- Esperemos que en la semana ese tiempo no supere los cinco o seis minutos.- Sirius frunció el ceño.- No te compliques, será fácil una vez estés familiarizado. Ahora devuélvete por el costado a esperar las siguientes instrucciones.-

Reprimiendo una sonrisa al imaginar la cantidad de minutos que se demoraría su prima en realizar el recorrido, Sirius caminó con calma hacia donde estaban quienes habían realizado ya la actividad. Arrugó la frente al ver que en el centro de ese grupo estaba una de las amigas de Emily hablando en voz muy alta y riéndose tontamente, así que decidió sentarse en la raíz de un árbol y contemplar a sus compañeros. Bellatrix estaba teniendo problemas con la escalera de cuerdas.

Unos quince minutos más tarde llegó su prima mayor aferrándose a un costado.

-¡Esto es horrible!- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de sentarse y aferrarse desesperadamente al brazo de él.- Lo bueno es que no me tienen mucha fe así que no creo que me…exijan- Tragó aire.

-Te pasa por no precalentar adecuadamente.- Bellatrix resopló y escondió su rostro detrás de él. Al volver a mostrarse no tenía ni rastros de agotamiento. Sirius supuso que había utilizado algún encantamiento de la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

-¡Esto es tan poco elegante!- Dijo mirando a un grupo de chicos sudados.- Aún me duelen los brazos por lo de ayer… no aguanto más-

-Bella, no llevamos aquí ni siquiera un día…- Bellatrix recordó eso y se desplomó.

-Espero que tu mente esté ya esté trabajando en eso.- Le dijo Bellatrix con un tono misterioso

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- Ya sabes, Sirius, tú eres el bromista de la familia. Le dijo su prima con disgusto.- Pese a que eso me avergüence, debo admitir que ahora nos vendría bien algún plan tuyo…-

Curioso. Él había estado pensando lo mismo al levantarse, pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan imponente como antes ¿Tanta falta le hacía James?

-Puedes hacerlo sin ese Potter, ya verás.- Le dijo su prima con un dejo de burla.- Sé que piensas que no puedes vivir sin él pero…-

-¡No pienso eso!-

-¿Ah no?- Bellatrix arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

Sirius abrió la boca para replicarle, pero justo en ese momento había aparecido Andrómeda charlando animadamente con dos chicos ("vaya sorpresa" pensaron).

-Divertido ¿No?- Les dijo Andrómeda al llegar. Su hermana hizo un ruido despectivo y rodó los ojos.- Ellos son Nathaniel y Regina.- Sirius los saludó y Bellatrix extendió su mano para que Nathaniel la besara.

-Un gusto- Dijo éste besando su mano. Regina rió.

Pasado un rato se fue uniendo más gente a su grupo. Bellatrix, muy ufana, estaba segura que eso eran los efectos del encanto natural de los Black, en ese momento multiplicado por tres. "Es una lástima que se haya ido por el mal camino" Pensó mientras todo el grupo reía por los chistes de su primo. El grupo de Emily y los que se habían reído de ella los miraban con recelo. Edward aún no había llegado.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó Will distraídamente al llegar. Estaba con la chica Fowler, que había retirado el lienzo junto a él. Sirius no le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora que la veía le pareció una chica bastante atractiva, aunque tenía un rostro duro y serio, como si no conociera la palabra diversión. Tenía el rostro anguloso, y su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido fuertemente en una coleta.

-Bueno, mi padre adquirió ésta en una subasta. Tuvo bastante suerte, ya sabes que dejaron de fabricarlas. Estuvimos todo mayo reparándola, incluso le añadimos algunas modificaciones. Ahora es su nuevo bebé. Aunque por haberlo ayudado me deja montarla de vez en cuando- Le dijo a Will señalándole algo en una revista. Sirius se percató que era la revista que tanto le había llamado la atención.

-Vaya- Dijo Will soltando un silbido de admiración. -Veo entonces que al fin nos superaron en la colección. ¿La llevarán a la exposición de septiembre? Me gustaría verla.-

-¡Ah, Selma!- Dijo uno de los compañeros de habitación de Sirius al verla.- ¿Cuánto hiciste en la pista de obstáculos?

- Seis con quince- Contestó ésta complacida.- Varios compañeros soltaron exclamaciones de admiración.

-¿Y por qué les sorprende? Era de esperar de alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en el año que pensar en la escuela militar y en motocicletas.- Dijo otro provocando escandalosas risas. El rostro de Selma se tiñó de rojo.

-Clásica respuesta del perdedor. El instructor me dijo que superé a muchos hombres en el tiempo, incluyendo tus penosos casi ocho minutos, Charles. Si me lo preguntas es un tiempo bastante penoso para alguien que se jacta de hacer alpinismo.- El aludido frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Estaba bromeando, Selma! No tienes por qué tomarte tan en serio todo…- Selma se encogió de hombros y siguió hojeando la revista. La tensión se disipó con otra intervención de Sirius, todos rieron menos Selma y Charles.

Bellatrix se puso de pie al ver que Edward regresaba de la pista y se puso a conversar animadamente con Nathaniel. Edward no se alcanzó a percatar de eso, porque de inmediato se la acercó Emily con un par de amigas.

Pasado otro rato los instructores comenzaron a acercarse. Aquello indicaba el fin de su recreo. De inmediato todos se dispusieron en una hilera.

-Luego de esta actividad hemos concluido que están muy por debajo del nivel que deberían estar. Recuerden durante el año realizar actividades físicas si no quieren caer en la mediocridad.- Dijo lanzándole una dura mirada a Bellatrix.- Así que nos pasaremos el resto de la mañana realizando acondicionamiento físico. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos.

-Todos menos los tres Black, Smith, Cromwell y Fowler. Den un paso adelante.- Todos los nombrados obedecieron, aunque Bellatrix sin muchas ganas.- Estarán encargados de las labores de cocina el resto del día, así que retírense.-

Se retiraron hacia la cocina cruzando el campo de tiro y las cabañas. Sirius y Bellatrix retomaron su discusión respecto a James.

-¡De la que nos salvamos!- Dijo Bellatrix aliviada una vez estuvieron dentro.

-Ni tanto- Dijo Selma sin inmutarse.- Mañana después de almuerzo volveremos a incorporarnos y ellos habrán tenido un día más de entrenamiento ¡Es tan injusto! El idiota de Charles fracasó hoy porque se está recuperando de una lesión, apuesto a que mañana volverá a estar en forma y me tratará de…-

-Relájate, Selma.- Dijo Will mientras le quitaba el instructivo a su amiga.- El menú de hoy es bastante sencillo.-

-Si tanto te molesta, podríamos envenenarle la comida.- Añadió Sirius.

La otra chica que los acompañaba soltó una risotada

-¡Ay, Sirius, eres tan gracioso!- Sirius frunció el ceño. En realidad no estaba bromeando. Aquella chica le parecía bastante tonta. Luego comprendió por qué: Era una de las amigas de Emily.

- Sí, sí, un talento natural para los chistes.- Dijo Selma de brazos cruzados, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.- Hoy deberemos preparar estofado de verduras con patatas ¿Alguien…?-

-Mi prima Bella es experta en cocina.-

-¿Ah sí?- Le preguntó Selma. Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

-¡Odio cocinar!-

-¿Hay algo que puedas hacer en este campamento?- Le preguntó Selma fríamente.

-A mí me gusta cocinar- Se adelantó Andrómeda antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Bien, tú, Joan y yo nos encargaremos de cocinar. Bellatrix se encargará de cortar las verduras y la fruta del postre. Así que por mientras limpias la cocina y las mesas. Tú- Le espetó a Sirius- Cuando te hayas cansado de bromear acompaña a Will a buscar madera para la caldera.-

Sirius salió maldiciendo al bosque junto a Will.

-¿Qué instructor se murió y la nombró su sucesora?- Will rió.

-Es un poco seria, pero eso es todo. Su padre fue boina verde del ejército y todos en su familia son militares, así que le exigen bastante.- Sirius no tenía idea lo que "boina negra" significaba, pero se imaginó a un hombre lleno de cicatrices, con –obviamente- una boina negra y un látigo.

-Por cierto ¿La conoces de antes?-

-Ah, sí, es que nuestros padres se conocieron en un club de motocicletas. Estábamos hablando de las últimas adquisiciones.

-¡Ah, motocicletas!-Dijo Sirius emocionado. Había visto aquellos vehículos fugazmente en estudios muggles.- ¿De eso es la revista?

- Sí, mira.- Le mostró la revista a Sirius. Era un catálogo.- Las que tienen un punto rojo son las que tiene mi padre. Genial ¿No?-

-Vaya…- Por alguna extraña razón, a Sirius le atraían más las motocicletas que las escobas de carrera, aunque, obviamente nunca había visto una presencialmente.-

-¿Te gustan?-

-En realidad nunca me he subido a una, pero vaya que me gustaría. Me encantaría ver la cara de mis padres al verme en una.-

-Vaya que está loca tu familia.- Le dijo Will al agarrar una carretilla y acercarla hasta un montón de madera.- Son geniales, ya lo verás. El instructor Wood también es fanático de las motocicletas, de hecho se viene acá en una Harley Davidson.

-¿Una qué?-

-Ya te la mostraré después de almuerzo. Eso sí de lejos porque dudo que nos deje acercarse a ella.- Dicho esto levantó un tronco de gran tamaño- Ahora será mejor que nos apuremos en volver si no queremos que Selma mate a tu prima Bellatrix.-

-Mmm… no estaría mal.- Dijo Sirius y depositó un tronco en la carretilla.


End file.
